


That Kind of Day

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells' Fetish for Throwing Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Hand me the coupling wrench.”Harry, at the other end of the long work bench, picked it up and tossed it without looking.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 10





	That Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for biffelderberry.

“Hand me the coupling wrench.”

Harry, at the other end of the long work bench, picked it up and tossed it without looking. It narrowly missed the neat grid of components Hartley had laid out, hitting the table with a clatter and sliding until it stopped just in front of Cisco.

“Thanks,” Cisco said dryly. “I see your aim is improving.”

“It couldn’t get much worse,” Hartley muttered, rolling his eyes. A moment later a dry erase marker hit him square in the side of the head. “Hey!”

“Oh, I'm sorry, are you using too much brain power being an idiot to pay attention?” Harry called.

Cisco couldn't help but grin even as Hartley snarled, tossing the marker back with much greater force. Harry caught it with a huff, but there was a smile playing around the corners of his mouth too. This had become sort of a game for them, or perhaps even a weird sort of foreplay. Sex always was better after a day of the three of them arguing their way through whatever project they were working on.

“I will break your shit, Wells, just watch me.”

Yeah, it was shaping up to be that kind of day. Cisco couldn't wait to make it home with his boyfriends.


End file.
